I knew you were trouble
by Claranard
Summary: J'étais dans ce bar, buvant une autre bouteille de rhum. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas combien j'en ai bu. Je m'en fou, je veux juste oublié, passé à autre chose. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve ivre morte là où tout à commencé, et là où j'ai tout perdue, enfermée dans mes souvenirs. UA, Song-fic


**Disclaimer :**

 **One piece ne m'appartient (mal)heureusement pas mais à m'sieur Oda**

 **La chanson est I Knew You Were Trouble de Taylor Swift**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **« Once upon time, a few mistakes ago »**

J'étais dans ce bar, buvant une autre bouteille de rhum. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas combien j'en ai bu. Je m'en fou, je veux juste oublié, passé à autre chose. Au lieu de ça, je me retrouve ivre morte là où tout à commencé, et là où j'ai tout perdue, enfermée dans mes souvenirs.

« **I was in your sights, you got me alone »**

Je te connaissais déjà, qui n'avait jamais entendu parler de toi ?

Tu étais venu vers moi, me draguant ouvertement. Tu faisais ça chaque soir. Et à chaque fois je revenais, et nous restions seuls après la fermeture.

« **You found me, you found me, you found me »**

Peut importe ce qu'on me disait, je restais de plus en plus tard avec toi.

« **I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that »**

Tu m'abandonnais parfois plusieurs semaines avant de me rappeler, ne te souciant pas de ce que je pouvais ressentir, et moi, comme une cruche, je te rejoignais.

Tu te fichais bien de moi, je le savais, pourtant je crois bien que ça me plaisait.

« **And when I fell hard, you took a step back »**

Seulement, plus je t'aimais, et plus tu t'éloignais.

Lorsque je me suis rendue compte de mes sentiments, j'avais essayé de me rapprocher de toi.

Mais toi tu prenais du recul.

« **Without me, without me, without me »**

En me laissant seule.

« **And he's long gone, when he's next to me »**

J'aurai du m'en rendre compte, toute les fois où tu étais à côté de moi, c'est comme si tu n'étais pas là.

Tu te fichais bien de ce que je pouvais raconter, ou ressentir.

Tu étais ailleurs.

« **And I realize the blame is on me »**

Et je réalise que c'est de ma faute.

« **'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

 **So shame on me now »**

 _Tout le monde te connaissais. Je savais très bien quel genre d'homme tu étais._

 _Je savais que me rapprocher de toi n'allait que m'attirer des ennuis._

 _Ça n'aurait pas dû être une surprise lorsque tu m'as laissé tomber._

 _Dès l'instant où je t'ai vu, où tu t'es mis à me draguer, je savais pertinemment que j'allais souffrir de cette relation._

 _Qu'elle allait me détruire._

Je n'ai plus qu'à m'en prendre à moi-même maintenant.

Me lamenter sur mon sort.

Tout en sombrant petit à petit.

« **Flew me to places I'd never been**

 **Till** **you put me down oh »**

Tu m'as emmenée dans des lieux vraiment peu fréquentable.

Tu m'as fait goûté à de nombreuses drogues.

Sachant ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite.

Et tu m'as laissé tomber.

Me laissant sombrer dans cette dépendance.

Sans te rendre compte que ma drogue c'était toi.

« **I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

 **So shame on me now** »

Je savais tout ça.

J'aurai du partir dès l'instant où tu es entré.

A la place je suis resté.

Pourquoi ?

Pour finir droguée et bourrée dans une taverne devenue peu fréquentable.

Alors maintenant, je n'ai juste qu'à remettre la faute à moi-même.

« **Flew me to places I'd never been**

 **Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground »**

Toutes ces tavernes, ces entrepôts mal fréquenter et ces usines désaffectées où tu m'emmenais.

Tout ces lieux où nous nous retrouvions souvent seul.

Je suis redescendue sur terre, seulement la chute est bien trop dure.

Je me retrouve allongé au milieux de ces lieux froids et sale.

Tout en t'attendant, sachant que tu ne reviendras jamais.

« **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
 **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble »**

Des ennuis, c'est la seule chose que tu m'as laissé.

« **No apologies, he'll never see you cry »**

Pourtant je sais très bien que c'est inutile de te rejeter la faute.

C'était tellement prévisible.

Et pleurer ne changera rien non plus. Comme si tu allais t'en apercevoir. Comme si ça allait te faire quelque chose ?

Je n'ai aucune excuse.

« **Pretend he doesn't know that he's the reason why**

 **You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning »**

Tu prétends que tu ne sais pas que c'est à cause de toi,

Pourtant tu en es parfaitement conscient.

Tu dois sûrement avoir l'habitude.

Tu sais pertinemment que c'est à cause de toi si je me noie.

Dans l'alcool,

La drogue,

Mes larmes.

Je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose, c'est tellement douloureux. C'est tellement plus simple de se laisser abattre par les problèmes.

Je me déteste d'être devenue comme ça.

Si tu me voyais comme ça !

Je suis pitoyable.

« **And I heard you moved on from whispers on the street**

 **A new notch in your belt, is all I'll ever be** »

Je sais parfaitement que tu es passés à autre chose.

Je l'ai entendue.

Je l'ai vu.

Comme avec moi, tu es allé la draguer, et tu en as fait ton jouet, jusqu'à ce que tu t'en lasses.

Pour toi, je ne suis juste qu'un coup dans ton lit.

C'est aussi simple que ça.

Une croix dans ton tableau de chasse, une victoire de plus. Un jouet dont on finit par se lasser.

« **And now I see, now I see, now I see »**

Maintenant j'ai compris tout ça. Quand tu m'as draguée je savais parfaitement ce que tu voulais.

Et je t'ai laissé faire. Peut-être, avais-je l'espoir que je ne serai pas qu'un nouveau coup pour toi.

Mais je me suis trompée.

« **He was long gone when he met me »**

Tu étais parti depuis longtemps quand tu m'as rencontrée.

Et moi je n'avais rien remarqué.

« **And I realize the joke is on me »**

Je me rends compte qu'on s'est bien moqué de moi.

Lorsque tu me chuchotais à l'oreille des mots doux, auxquels je croyais.

Je ne m'étais pas douté que depuis le début tu te foutais de moi.

 **« I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

 **So shame on me now** _»_

 _Je savais que tu ne m'apporterais que des ennuis à l'instant où je t'ai vu._

 _Mais au fond de moi je ne voulais pas y croire._

 _Je me disais que si tu insistais autant, je serai plus qu'un coup au lit._

 _J'ai été bien conne._

Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi.

Alors je me noie dans l'alcool.

Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ?

« **Flew me to places I'd never been**

 **Till** **you put me down oh »**

Tous ces lieux où tu m'as emmené, à chaque fois pour faire la même chose.

A chaque fois je te suivais.

Car a chaque fois j'étais impatiente que tu m'emmènes dans un de ces lieux.

Mais maintenant que tu m'as laissé tomber, ces lieux me dégoûtes.

Je me sens tellement mal en y revenant.

Tous ça à cause de ces souvenirs qui ne cessent de me tourmenté.

« **I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

 **So shame on me now »**

J'étais affalé sur le bar. Je n'ai jamais été autant bourré.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi je n'arrête pas de penser à lui ? A nous ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à empêcher ces fichues larmes de tomber ?!

J'ai honte. Honte de moi, de ma naïveté, de ma stupidité.

Puis je me met à rire. Un rire nerveux, qui sonne tellement faux.

À quoi m'étais-je attendue avec toi ?

« **Flew me to places I'd never been »**

Ces lieux me hantent, je n'arrête pas de me rappeler ce que nous y faisions lorsque nous n'étions pas défoncés. Même si dans un sens j'étais dépendante de toi.

« **Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground »**

Et maintenant je suis lourdement retombé sur la réalité dure et froide. Lorsque l'on est dépendant à quelque chose, et qu'on nous l'enlève d'un seul coup, ça fait mal. Très mal.

Et toi, tu étais ma drogue.

« **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble**  
 **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble »**

Mes pensées s'emmêlent entre elles. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à te sortir d'elles. Toi et tes cheveux rouges en batailles. Toi et ton style si particulier qui me faisait craqué.

Si seulement il n'y avait que ça qui m'avait fait craqué chez toi.

« **When your saddest fear comes creeping in**

 **That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything »**

Les pires craintes s'insinuent dans ma tête, et plus le temps passe et plus je me dis,

Qu'au fond tu ne m'as jamais aimé.

Ni elle, cette fille avec qui tu traînes maintenant.

Ni personne, aucune de tes anciennes relations.

Ni rien.

Comme si la seule chose pour laquelle tu te souciais, c'était toi.

« **I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

 **So shame on me now** _»_

 _Et je le savais bien avant que je te rencontre._

 _Je savais que tu n'as toujours pensé qu'à toi._

 _Que je n'étais qu'une distraction parmi tant d'autres._

 _Que tu n'as jamais rien ressenti pour moi._

Je crois n'avoir jamais autant bu.

D'ailleurs, moi qui pensait que rien en pourra jamais me dégoûté de la nourriture, je m'étais encore trompée.

Je n'avais pas faim. La nourriture avait maintenant un goût si fade.

Alors je buvais. Non pas par plaisir. Juste dans l'espoir d'oublier tout mes problèmes.

Ça ne faisait que les empirer.

 **« Flew me to places I'd never been**  
 **So you put me down oh »**

Ces lieux où j'ai été heureuse, je les déteste.

Je ne veux plus y repenser. Je veux oublier, passer à autre chose.

Alors pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?

« **I knew you were trouble when you walked in**

 **So shame on me now »**

Je n'ai eu que ce que je mérite.

Pourtant je ne regrette pas les moments que j'ai passé avec toi.

Pourquoi ? C'est complètement stupide. C'est à cause de ces moments que j'en suis là.

« **Flew me to places I'd never been**  
 **Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground »**

J'ai été conne.

Conne de t'avoir suivi.

Conne de t'avoir aimé.

Conne d'avoir pu penser que c'était réciproque.

Je tombe de haut, alors que je savais à quoi m'attendre depuis le début.

« **Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble »**

Et pourquoi je n'arrive pas à faire comme toi et à passé à autre chose ?

Rencontrer d'autres hommes, et refaire ma vie.

J'avais pourtant essayer.

Mais à chaque fois ton image me revenait en tête.  
Alors je craquais.

Et je devenais encore plus ridicule.

« **I knew you were trouble when you walked in**  
 **Trouble, trouble, trouble »**

Pourquoi tu y arrives et pas moi ?

Pourquoi suis-je la seule à souffrir dans cette histoire ?

Pourquoi avais-je espérer avoir une véritable histoire avec toi ?...

« **I knew you were trouble when you walked in** »

Je me retrouve seule dans les rues, après avoir fuis ce bar.

Sans pour autant fuir mes problèmes.

Je m'appuie contre le mur, et mes jambes ne me tenant plus, je m'écroule au sol, lançant toutes les insultes que je connais dans le vide. Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose. Je me rends seulement ridicule.

« **Trouble, trouble, trouble**. »

Malgré tout je n'arrive pas à te haïr.

Toi qui m'a fait connaître le bonheur avant de me plonger dans le désespoir.

Toi qui m'a détruite.

Moi qui était réputée être la gloutonne avec trop de caractère indifférente à ce genre de choses.

Tu parles, j'ai l'impression d'être une de ces filles qui deviennent dépressive car leur grand amour non réciproque les a lâché comme une grosse merde.

Ce qui est actuellement mon cas.

Je me remet à rire. La situation est ironique, non ?

Je ris, alors qu'en réalité je n'ai aucune envie de rire

J'ai l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'autre, et ça m'énerve.

De ne plus être cette femme forte que j'avais été.

C'est quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi ça m'affecte tant ?

Et merde, pourquoi ce n'est pas à toi qui que j'en veux,

Mais à moi ?

* * *

Voilà c'est le premier OS que je poste, ainsi que ma première song-fic. Du coup n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, que je prendrai en note ^^

Bonney est peut-être un peu OOC...mais après tout on ne sait pas comment elle est quand elle est triste, non ? Bah dites moi franchement ce que vous en pensez.

Je voulais absolument faire une song-fic avec cette chanson, mais j'ai beaucoup hésitez pour le pairing. Au début je pensais faire ZoroxRobin, puis après je me suis dit, CrocodilexRobin et après c'est passé à KidxNami et je me disais, en tout cas pas Bonney ! Puis je me suis demandée pourquoi, et comme je savais pas, ça m'est paru comme une évidence de faire sur ces deux là.

J'espère aussi ne pas avoir fait trop de fautes, j'ai essayé d'en faire le moins possible.

En tout cas merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et donnez votre avis ! (positif ou négatif, je mords pas !)


End file.
